Love is My Only Weakness
by Blue Savage
Summary: Closing my eyes, I changed the shape of my bludgeon to a bow and arrow. Readying the sharp spear in my hand, I rifled it on the bow. Sagacity crept over me, then there! I felt it! I shot my golden arrow towards a tree and heard a sound of a cry. I smirked


Blue Savage: Hey! Me again with another one-shot! Dedicated to all Koganei lovers out there! It's specifically a Koganei/OC one, sorry to all Koganei/Ganko lovers though! I just hate Ganko. Well anyway, without further adieu......-  
  
Recca: Hey wait a minute you forgot to say something!  
  
Blue Savage: What Recca-kun?  
  
Recca: The disclaimer.  
  
Blue Savage: Oh yeah...... Hey Koganei-chan can you say the disclaimer?  
  
Koganei: Sure my love!  
  
Blue Savage: blush  
  
Tokiya: Hn, he's just a kid, I'm hotter you know?  
  
Koganei: Just because you're older, doesn't mean you're hotter and cuter than me!  
  
Tokiya: Yes, it does!  
  
Koganei: No, it doesn't!  
  
Tokiya: Yes, it does!  
  
Koganei: No, it doesn't!  
  
Blue Savage: sigh Hey Recca, can you just say the disclaimer, I can't rely on these two?  
  
Recca: Sure! Blue Savage doesn't own Flame of Recca, and never will, because if she did, then she would be very rich and be married to Koganei!  
  
Blue Savage: Thanks, Recca!  
  
Love is My Only Weakness  
  
By: Blue Savage  
  
I lay there. Limp and useless, I was nothing lying there. I couldn't even open my eyes. The rain started trickling. It was hard, sharp.........painful. My stomach met the ground as my back met the rain. I squinted my eyes and saw that my Kougan Anki was a good one meter away from me. I didn't even hesitate to reach it though.  
  
I turned my head to the other side, and continued to hear the loud sounds of raindrops meeting the concrete floor. I felt the blood that dripped at the left side of my lip, being washed away by the rain.  
  
My arm was nearly bended by a forceful tug. It was painful. I winced in pain as another twinge shot through my arm. My back was also in bad condition. I felt my spine was twisted in different directions. I tried slowly bending my knees, but it was impossible. Nothing could move me now. I was only waiting for death to come.  
  
Breathing heavily, my bruises kept aching through my nearly corpse body. My mind kept going through what happened moments ago......  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
I was walking down the grey pathways of the park from the arcade. I met up with Recca-niichan and the gang a short time from now. As I tightened my grip upon my Kougan Anki, which was slung on my shoulder and wrapped by a white piece of cloth, I closed my eyes.  
  
Then, I felt a presence near the corner of my eye. As I twirled around I heard footsteps running. I jerked my head again and heard the thumping noises for a second time, added with a dark shadow moving from one tree to another. I took my golden weapon and unwrapped it from its confinement. Readying my Anki, I concentrated. Breathing softly and steadily I sensed it.  
  
Jolting my neck, I saw a man charging towards me, a knife in hand. I swiftly jumped up and looked below me. As I saw no man was there, I felt a hard and heavy object collide with my neck. I directly rammed down to the floor cracking the cemented lane.  
  
I heard the man's feet touch the ground and a snort coming from him, "It seems you've become weaker Koganei!" I furrowed my brows and suddenly soared through the air; changing the face of my Kougan Anki to the chain whip, I threw the head to the man. He rapidly evaded it and disappeared. I followed my sanity and rolled my brown eyes behind me. Seeing the man I changed the face of my Anki once more to a pair of giant scissors.  
  
The man held with him a giant axe; I narrow my eyes and cut the hilt of the weapon using my scissors. I fell on my feet and tightened my weapon. The man was once again, not around, I turned my head and continued to follow my wits. Closing my eyes, I changed the shape of my bludgeon to a bow and arrow. Readying the sharp spear in my hand, I rifled it on the bow. Sagacity crept over me, then there! I felt it! I shot my golden arrow towards a tree and heard a sound of a cry. I smirked.  
  
But that was where I was wrong. When I tried to move my body, I sadly failed. My cadaver was paralyzed and immobile. I couldn't move nor control it! Then it hit me there, this was the doing of Gideon. I heard a loud snicker and moved my eyes. "Gideon, I should've known. You're the only one who uses such foul techniques on your enemies." I sneered.  
  
He laughed, "Yes, but if foul techniques such as these are the only way to defeat my enemy then I would immediately use it."  
  
I slanted my eyebrows in anger and heard steps coming in front of me. And there, I finally saw him. His face. Those long black locks. That maniac- like feature. Anger seeped through me. I can't believe he was still alive! I thought he was already dead when Tokiya-niichan slashed him to fatality!  
  
"Why are you still alive?" I asked vehemently.  
  
He chortled, "You see, when you work with Kurei you get privileges you will never receive in your entire life!"  
  
Kurei! No way! "I thought Kurei changed-"  
  
"You thought! Use the past tense Koganei! Did you really think he would completely change?"  
  
I scoffed, "You're lying Gideon!"  
  
"Am I Kaoru? Am I?" he smirked malevolently.  
  
I cursed, "Uh-uh-uh Koganei, you're not supposed to curse, especially for your age." He taunted moving his index finger in front of my face.  
  
"Now Koganei, let me punish you for doing such a naughty thing!" Suddenly brown vines popped out from his chest and attacked me like snakes. Each vine wrapped themselves in various places of my body, leaving me immovable. I rose to the air and slammed to the floor. He raised me again and the vines let go of me. I fell on the floor painfully.  
  
Then, another vine came up and wrapped itself around my neck. I tried to loosen it with my hands, but sadly I failed. One more vine drew closer and started slapping my face, from left to right. Suddenly, two more plants attacked me and gripped themselves on my arms. They started tugging me side to side. They were toying me like a handkerchief in a game of tug-of-war!  
  
I yelled in pain. Then I heard him express amusement towards me. "You're a very nice toy Koganei! A very nice one indeed!"  
  
He banged me again to the floor. More vines approached me and bonded my arms and legs. Bringing me up, the vines arched my back, bending it agonizingly. I screamed once more. "No one can help you know Kaoru, no one!"  
  
He crashed me to the ground and left me there. He slowly trudged towards my corpse and saw my closed brown eyes. "Oh, he's dead. Master Kurei would be very pleased with me."  
  
Then I heard the silent steps leave me......  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I moaned. Then I heard footsteps. Great, if this is another punisher coming to get me then I would gladly die in front of their face!  
  
"Oh my, God!" it or if I heard correctly, she yelled.  
  
The footsteps ran towards me and I felt the girl was right beside me. "Oh my, God, are you alright?" she asked. I didn't reply. My eyes were still completely blurry so I couldn't see the face of the girl.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, you're the boy I have some classes with. Koganei!" she yelped.  
  
As much as I tried to look up and see the face of the teenager, I couldn't. Then I felt her slender arms pick me up. "Ko-Koganei you have to come at my house. You're severely hurt. Who did this to you?!" But I still couldn't reply. When we started moving I groaned, "M-my Kougah Aki......" I couldn't even get the words right for my weapon.  
  
Then she looked confused, "Your Kougah what?" she asked.  
  
Then I pointed to the weapon that lay on the floor. "That?" she inquired pointing at the Anki.  
  
I nodded. Then she strolled towards it and picked it up. "Ko-Koganei, hang on ok?" she whispered.  
  
But then, my limp body did something I never thought it would do. My alive carcass fell on the girl, but our lips met. Her eyes were wide open and my eyes were still partially squinted. Judging by the closeness of our faces, I could see she had the most beautiful lavender eyes and light blue hair. Her lips felt so soft.  
  
My arms were on her shoulders, sort of like hugging her, as her arms were wrapped around my waist. I deepened my kiss as I slid my tongue. What am I doing?! The girl was trying to help me and I'm harassing her! But I was left shocked when she simply parted her lips and let me enter her mouth.  
  
Once I was enjoying myself with her lips, then it hit me! I knew this girl! The girl which I've been secretly been crushing on in our school. But then my shambled body stopped me. Sliding down to the floor, I whispered out her name.  
  
"Nariko......"  
  
Blue Savage: So what'd ya' all think?! Was it good, bad, great, worse, WHAT?!  
  
Tokiya: I personally think it was bad!  
  
Koganei: sticks out tongue you're just jealous because I get the girl!  
  
Nariko: glomps Koganei  
  
Tokiya: And why would I be jealous of a 13-year-old boy who gets a 13-year- old girl?!  
  
Nariko: Correction, a pretty hot 13-year-old girl!  
  
Tokiya: blush fine! She may be 13 but she is hot......  
  
Koganei: What Tokiya?! You're stealing my girl! runs after Tokiya holding Kougan Anki get back here you girl-stealer!  
  
Tokiya: runs while screaming madly  
  
Nariko: sigh so much for our date tonight......  
  
Blue Savage: That's okay Nariko, you can just say to the readers to review!  
  
Nariko: Well, at least that's better than doing nothing all night...... Blue Savage will not accept flames and pretty painful and harsh criticism. But she will enjoy it if you leave her with a good, nice, long/short review!  
  
Raiha: Hey Nariko, you got something to do tonight?  
  
Nariko: smiles and wraps arm around Raiha's elbow no, nothing much! C'mon let's go!  
  
Blue Savage: So much for doing nothing all night!  
  
Koganei: Get back here Tokiya! No one tries to steal my girl and lives to tell about it!  
  
Tokiya: Hey, look Raiha's dating Nariko! points to Nariko and Raiha  
  
Koganei: Huh?! faces the couple that's it Raiha, you're going down! chases Raiha with Kougan Anki  
  
Raiha: screams madly  
  
Blue Savage: Well gotta go, and as Nariko said, please review!  
  
Whole Cast: BYE!   
  
Raiha: still screams like crazy 


End file.
